The Call
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Steve gets a phone call from a scared Tony telling Steve he needs him. Steve goes to find a struggle Tony dealing with the effects of cancer. Steve, Stephan, and Carol who all love Tony stick by him & they take him to Wakanda so he could be with everyone else. While Tony survive the cancer? Will Steve, Stephan, Carol be able to convince his to fight? Tony/Steve/Strange/Bucky/Carol
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slight mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters.**

* * *

**Introduction**

Steve gets a phone call from a scared Tony telling Steve he needs him. Steve goes to find a struggle Tony dealing with the effects of cancer. Steve, Stephan, and Carol who all love Tony stick by him and they take him to Wakanda so he could be with everyone else. While Tony survive the cancer? Will Steve, Stephan, Carol be able to convince his to fight? Tony/Steve/Strange/Bucky/Carol

* * *

**Chapter .1.**

* * *

Tony had, had a rough few months. First Steve betrays him, next Rhodey leaves with the Rogues. Then his current situation. He had been having a lot of different symptoms of something he wasn't sure off. He lived with them until he had a seizure a week ago and Carol and Stephan had called an ambulance and forced him to hospital. Now here he was in his office and had just been given the diagnosed a few days ago of the one thing he thought he would never get. Cancer. He had a brain tumour and they needed to explore to see if it was anywhere else. He couldn't believe he had a brain tumour. But he did have bad headaches. But he had thought they were nothing.

He had told Carol and Stephan as he had been going out with those two. They had been very caring towards him. But Tony was wanting someone more familiar with him. As he was going to have brain surgery in a week. He only thought of one person he wanted there. But Tony wasn't sure if he would come. Steve was the only name he thought off. The others he was scared off. But Steve he needed more then anything in the world. But Steve was a fugitive.

Tony had the phone in his hand which Steve had given him with that note. Tony knew Steve was in Wakanda but he wasn't sure if Steve would actually pick up. Would he do what he said he would? Tony wasn't actually sure.

And what would Steve's reaction be? And would Steve offer some form of comfort? He didn't know. He had been staring at the phone for about an hour. Before he hits the call button and hopes that Steve would answer. And it only does one ring before it was picked up.

"Tony?"

* * *

Steve had nearly giving up hope to talk to Tony again. They had been going out and Steve knew he had betrayed Tony's trust and that Tony had trust issues on top of trust issues. He hoped that Tony would contact him. But he knew it was unlikely as it had been several months now since he gave Tony the phone.

Steve had put up with everyone complaining about Tony. Because they had been exiled to Wakanda. But Bucky hadn't he understood that Steve loved Tony and Bucky had kept apologising for coming in between them. Steve said he was forgiven. Steve told Bucky it had been his fault in the long run because he choose not to tell Tony about his parents and the only reason he attacked them was because it was the heat of the moment. And that if Tony had time he would have compartmentalised it and would have been alright.

Steve sighs he lost his love and there was nothing he could do because it was his mistake. So maybe he should give up waitiñg. Suddenly the phone in his pocket starts to ring. And Steve hurriedly picks it up because its twin was Tony's.

"Tony?" Steve asks breathlessly

"Steve", Tony whimpers

Steve knew immediately that something was wrong because Tony never whimpers.

"What is wrong Tones?" Steve asks

"I…I need you", Tony chokes out

"What is going on Tony?" Steve asks concerned

"I need you. Please I need you. Come home please...come home", Tony hiccups in tears

Steve knew he had to calm Tony down so he could get what was going on out of Tony.

"Shh Sweetheart everything will be ok. Please tell me what is wrong", Steve says and begins to murmur comfort to Tony

"I need you Steve", Tony whispers

"What is wrong?" Steve asks after about ten minutes of Tony crying

"I have cancer. I am scared Steve", Tony whimpers

Steve felt himself going numb. Tony has cancer. Something he never would have guest. Steve knew he had to get to Tony. Tony needed him and he would be damned if Tony went through this alone.

"Steve are you still there? Please don't leave me", Tony whimpers

"I won't sweetheart. I am coming to you. Where are you?" Steve asks already packing his stuff

"I am at the compound. I have surgery in a week. Don't come. I don't want you caught", Tony whispers

"I will be careful promise. Where is the cancer?" Steve asks

"I have a brain tumour and they don't know where else it has spread as they need to do more tests", Tony replies

"Well I will be there in a few hours. I promise you Tones that I will do everything I can for you", Steve says with comfort in his voice

"Thank you. Can you not tell the others about this? You can tell Bucky and King T'Challa. But not the others", Tony begs

"I will do what you wish", Steve replies

"Please hurry to come. I can't hold it together", Tony informs Steve

"I will come to you fast. I promise", Steve promises

"Ok. I will see you in a few hours", Tony replies

"Yes you will hang in there to I get there. You can do this your strong enough", Steve says

"Just come soon. I…love you", Tony says

Those words back Steve's heart beat faster knowing Tony still loved him.

"I love you too. I must go to ask T'Challa for a plane", Steve says

"Ok. See you in a few hours", Tony replies

"You will", Steve says as they both hang up

Steve had packed his duffel bag and went to find T'Challa. His love needed him and one way or another he would get to Tony. Even if he had to stow away on a plane or walk to the nearest airport. He WOULD get to Tony…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter .2.**

* * *

Steve was lucky as T'Challa had let him use one of the Royal Stealth Jets that went fast to get him to New York.

T'Challa was more then willing when Steve told him of Tony's condition. T'Challa told him to look after Tony and that Wakanda would be open for him when he returned and that Tony could come with him. That was good because Steve didn't want to let Tony out of his sight once they were back together.

Steve had told Bucky what was going on and Bucky had told him to go fast that Tony deserved help and support. Bucky also told Steve to tell Tony that his secret would be safe with him. He would never tell the others.

With that Steve got into the jet and it took off towards the Compound. The stealth jet landed not far from the Compound the Pilot didn't dare get too close unless they might be found. The Pilot wished Steve luck before taking off again.

Steve made his way to the Compound and snuck in he was doing fine until he saw Vision.

"Mr Rogers", Vision says with a nod

"Is it safe?" Steve asks

"Yes. Nobody will tell on you. But just to be safe I will take you to Mr Stark", Vision says

"Where is he?" Steve asks

"He is in his lab. FRIDAY says she has orders not to let anyone in unless it is you. Captain Danvers and Doctor Strange are also allowed but Mr Stark really wants you", Vision informs him

"Who else is here?" Steve asks as they walk

"Miss Johnson who is known as Quake, Miss van Dyne, the Fantastic Four, Miss Carter and several members of the New Avengers. But none of them will tell on you. They are all just concerned about Mr Stark", Vision tells him

Vision gets them to the elevator and onto the floor of Tony's lab.

"Right through there. Just ask FRIDAY to let you in", Vision says

"Thanks Vision", Steve replies

"Anything to help Mr Stark", Vision replies leaving

Steve walks to the blackout windows and one door.

"FRIDAY can you let me in?" Steve asks

"Of course Captain", FRIDAY says

The door clicks open and Steve walks in and the door locks behind him. He hears crying and sees Tony curled up on his couch snuffling. Steve walks over and kneels down.

"Hey Sweetheart I am here now", Steve says softly

Tony's head comes up fast obviously not hearing him approach. He sees Steve. He couldn't believe he had actually come.

"Are you really here and not a product from my brain tumour?" Tony asks

"I am really here sweetheart. Here feel my heartbeat", Steve says taking Tony's hand and putting it on his heart

Tony feels the steady beat of his lovers heart and sobs in relief.

"Steve", Tony whispers throwing his arms around Steve

Steve gets on the couch and pulls Tony into his arms and lets him sob into his chest.

"Deep breaths sweetheart we will get through this together", Steve murmurs rocking Tony in his arms

Tony grips Steve's shirt tight and allows Steve to say smoothing words to him and lets the kisses full on his head. Steve was here and Tony felt like things were looking up. Steve had actually came to risk getting arrest to comfort and be there for Tony. And Tony couldn't believe that was possible. He didn't think he deserved the risk of getting thrown in the RAFT for.

"You shouldn't of come. Ross will through you in the RAFT", Tony says still clutching Steve's shirt

"He won't know I am here. Shuri has a Cameo Mask made for me I will look like someone else to all those we trust. Like Vision and you", Steve says kissing Tony's head

"Really?" Tony asks sceptically

"I have it on now", Steve informs him

"I can't tell the difference", Tony says amazed

"Then it works as well as she said it would. Will you tell me everything about your condition?" Steve asks gentle

"I have a brain tumour and in less then a week they will remove it. They don't know if it cancerous yet or if it has spread", Tony informs him tears falling again

"What symptoms do you have now?" Steve asks rubbing Tony's back

"Headaches, Seizures, Hallucinations and that kind of stuff", Tony says tears falling

"What are the risks of the surgery?" Steve asks rubbing Tony's back

"The serious one is death or brain damage. The others are hearing or vision lose. Could cause seizures or blood clots or memory lose. There is a lot of risks with brain surgery. Stephen told me what I should expect", Tony replies

"Who is Stephen?" Steve asks

"I am dating him and Carol Danvers. Stephen is the Supreme Sorcerer of Earth and an ex-Neurosurgeon. He was injured badly in a car accident and he can't be a surgeon anymore because his hands shake too bad. Carol is a Captain. And she had powers from an Infinity Stone it was like the Mind and Tesseract we have dealt with. She is Half-Kree. Her powers are so strong that even you would have trouble against her", Tony informs him

"I look forward to meeting them", Steve says honestly

"You don't mind I am dating them too?" Tony asks nervously

"I don't. I know you love me", Steve replies

"I do love you very much. You're the first person I wanted to be with when I got the news of the tumour", Tony informs his softly

"Sweetheart I have something for you. It is in my pocket", Steve says

"What is it?" Tony asks

Steve takes one arm off of Tony and puts his hand in his pocket and pulls out a little ring box. Tony's eyes widen as he sees it.

"Tony I have wanted to do this for a while. But everything kept on pilling against us. I have always loved you. I liked you since the first moment I saw you. Since you took on Loki and then jumping of the Quinjet without a plan. It did annoy me but I also found it quite hot. You helped me adjust to this century with movies and catching me up on the new medical and law changes. You helped me know that is was ok to be Gay or Bi now. I trust you beyond measure. I just didn't have a clear mind when it came to Bucky and I deeply apologies for hurting you in everyway I have recently. So would you do me the honour of agreeing to marry me?" Steve asks showing Tony the simple silver band, "It is engraved with 'You have my Heart Forever'"

Tony had tears in his eyes as he looks at the ring not quite believing that this was not a dream.  
"Am I dreaming or hallucinating?" Tony asks

"No you are not. Do you accept?" Steve asks nervously, "I know it is not much but…"

Tony leans up and kisses him, "It is perfect and I would love too"

"May I put it on?" Steve asks

"Yes please", Tony breaths

Steve slides the ring onto Tony's finger smiling and giving Tony a kiss.

"Dummy can you get the gift to Steve?" Tony asks his Robot

Dummy chirps and whizzes off and is back with a small box. A ring box just like Steve's one. Tony shakily grabs it.  
"Great mines think alike. I love you Steve so much and you are always forgiven. There is nothing to forgive. I have loved you for just as long too. It didn't take me long to tell the difference between Howard's stories of you and the real you. And I love every inch of you. Would you do me the honour of becoming my husband even through the circumstances…", Tony starts

"I accept Sweetheart I don't care of the circumstances", Steve says kissing Tony soundly

"You will have to open the box my hands are shaky", Tony says

Steve opens the box to see a beautiful ring with his and Tony's birth stones on it.

"It has written on it 'Us Against the Word'. It is made of Vibranium so it will work well with your shield. It also has a tracker melted into the ring. Just for emergency's. I hope you don't mind", Tony says shyly

"I don't sweetheart it is just how you are", Steve says smiling

"Can I put it on you?" Tony asks

"Of course", Steve says handing the ring to Tony's shaky hands

Tony fumbles with the ring and manages to get it on Steve's finger after a few tries. Steve was very patient. And after it was on Steve gives Tony a loving kiss which Tony quickly returns.

"Why don't we go and get some sleep sweetheart. It doesn't look like you have slept for a while", Steve suggests

"As long as you are with me. I have nightmares", Tony says

"I will be forever by your side", Steve replies

Steve gently stands up with Tony cuddled into his arms. FRIDAY makes the elevator go straight to Tony's floor.

"Can we just lye down and cuddle?" Tony asks

"Anything and everything you want", Steve replies

Steve places Tony on the bed and gets in himself. He pulls Tony to his chest where Tony snuggles into his chest and holds on to Steve's top. Steve kisses his head.  
"Don't let go", Tony whispers

"Never"

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


End file.
